Caught in the act
by Lover of gays
Summary: Sam and Dean been through alot in their lifes as hunters but nothing prepared them for what happened next... Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean winchester both knew they loved each other. Realization of that love came one day after Dean saw something that he didnt expect to see...

**Three days earlier:**

Dean stood outside of town where him and Sammy were staying. He was leaning over the good of his car looking at the map. A cell phone glued to his ear, "Listen Bobby, maybe this women isnt..as honestly as she seems. These things just dont happen unless..."

Dean heard Bobby sign on the other line, "Yea, thats what I was afraid of..look give me about an hour and I'll gather all the information for you, Sam with you?" Dean folded the map and threw it through the window after walking over to the drivers side,

"No, I didnt want him involve in this, especially after what happen with Jessica" Bobby signed again, "Just make sure you look after your brother you idjet!"

With that, Bobby hangeg up the phone. Dean put the cell phone in his pocket and got into his car, "I might be a idjet but Im a idjet who wants to protect his baby brother.." He soon drove away listening to his favorite music as he drove back to the one person who knew him well.

**(Sam's POV)**

I flopped down on the bed after Dean left. I wanted to go with him but all he did was argue which soon turned into sulking but Dean was having none of that as he walked out the door.

I knew him well enough to know he was hiding something. Something from me and I would soon found out one way or another.

Soon I found myself being bored so I decided to watch TV but nothing was on. I turned off the television and stood up. Dean could decide to leave without him but he couldnt stop him from leaving the room.

I grabbed and put on my coat and walked out the door. Growing up with Dean and his father taught him to be careful around each place when they were staying. After dad died, Dean was more than a little pushy. Afraid of what happened to their father would happen to Sam.

Even after a few years, Dean was the same jerk but tougher.

Getting a few snacks from down the road at the diner, Sam started walking back. Looking at his surroundings, he continued until a sight stopped him dead in his tracks.

Sam speed walked past the couple who thought it was okay to mostly strip their clothes and have their ways with each other.

I made my back to the room and opened the snacks and a beer. The image permeable in my brain, I turned on the TV again and found a show from an old program.

Finishing my beer, my mind wonders back to that couple on the bench. It was kinda hard not too forget. The way her lips moved on his cock, her hands moving with her. The pleasure on the guys face, groaning for her to go faster and harder.

I groaned and rubbed the suddenly bulge in my pants. My jeans became really tight after realizing what was happening. I was getting hard just from that couple!

I shot up and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the water, I splashed my face. That helped a little but I still had another problem. I looked down at the tent in my pants and walked out of the bathroom.

I needed a release and now! I layed down on the bed not realizing it was Deans bed and not mine. I looked around to muffle my groans that I knew I would not be able to control

**(Deans POV)**

Before I made it to the motel to meet Sammy, I stopped by the diner a mile away. I was craving for some food and definately their pie. Mmm, I loved me some pie! I got out and walked inside the building. I gave the hotress my famour smile as I walked up to the bar and sat down.

A middle aged women soon came over and pulled out her pad, "What can I get for you sweetie?" I gave her my famour smile but she didnt seem to notice as she waited. Hmm, some women are just plain rude! I still gave her a smile, "Two cheeseburgers and one blueberry pie..to go"

After getting my food, I walked out.

Dean pulled the motel key out of his pocket and put in the door. "Hello?" He felt tensed as he realized Sam wasnt around. Dean put down the food bag slowly and pulled out his gun. He slowly started walking around until noises were heard in the bedroom.

He was about to go in when he heard moans.. Dean pulled open the sliding door and got the surprise of his life

Sam, Sammy his little brother was laying on the bed..wait HIS BED jerking his cock and groaning. Dean was about to yell at him to get off his bed when he stared speaking... "Fuck...Dean yea right therrreee!" Dean stared shocked at his brother as he groaned out the words, "Suck my cock baby!"

Staring at him stroking that..whoa that cock was huge, huger then Deans! It was hard and red with pre cum leaking out of the head. He suddenly grabbed the bulge forming in his jeans. Licking his lips and not thinking, Dean slowly walked to his little brother and couldnt help to replace Sam's hand jerking his meat.

Sam's head snapped up and stared at Deans green eyes in shock and embassment, "D..Dean?"

Dean stroked his cock while smirking, "If I knew you were this horny..." Sam tried to sit up but Dean had other plans, "Lay back and enjoy this Sammy"

Dean was enjoying watching Sam move around on the bed. Knowing the pleasure he was giving his brother as he continued to suck his cock up and down. He slowly let go with a pop, "You want more Sam?"

Sam gave a nodded, not giving a crap about his older brother catching him in the act by now. He put his hand on Dean's head and pushed him back down on his cock, "Please!

Leaning back in, Dean flicked his tongue against Sams slit that was still leaking cum. It had a bitter but salty taste, surprisly Dean liked it on his tongue. Sams moans as Dean jumps between swipes with his rough tongue and probing his balls with his mouth or fingers. "Deeaann" Sam gasped with one hand clenched in the sheets besides him.

Dean ripped his mouth away and started attacking Sam's chest, licking his nipples which were already hard from the cold ran his hands on Sam's pecs and played with Sam's hard nipple, muttering filthy things he could do to his cock all day long. Dean licked the left one first then the right, going back and forth, driving his brother in sane.

Sam was so turned on from the dirty talk and the sucking and the licking on his nipples from Deans wet/hot mouth that he instantly came all over the bed and his chest. Dean looked down then up at his brother smirking shoked, "Damn Sammy!"

Sam laughed breathless and rolled over, grabbing a towel from this morning off the floor and wiped the mess off of his chest, "I.. couldnt help..it"

After gaining their breathes back, Sam looked over at Dean, "What just happened?" Dean said silently then signed, "Something that will be forever in my mind.."

Both layed there silently on the bed as they tried to figure out what to do with the past hour and a half that just happened. Dean rolled onto his side facing Sammy and smiled, "How long?" Sam, lost in thought looked over at his brother confused, "How long what?"

Dean gave a knowing look, "I heard what you said before I started sucking on your cock Sammy" Sam blushed at Deans words and sat up, "Okay.." Dean sat up as well and waited for his brother to speak

Sam signed and finally looked up into Deans green eyes, "Remember when I was 11 and I got lost in that warehouse while on a hunt with you and dad?" Dean nodded, not wanting to remember, "Yeah" Sam signed again, "After dad found me and yelled at me for awhile, he said that you went crazy when you realized that I was missing"

Dean nodded his head, "I did go crazy, was afraid my pain in the ass little brother was gone forever.." Sam smiled and stroked his cheek, "I wouldnt ever leave Dee.."

Dean nodded again, "Continue.." Sam smiled, "After we got back, dad told me to take a shower then go straight to bed. After he left, you went into the bathroom to take a shower, thinking I was asleep but I wasnt.."

Dean started at his brother, "You..you saw..." Sam nodded while smiling, "From that moment..." Dean shook his head in disbelief, "God Sammy..." Dean attacked Sam making them both lay on the bed again, Dean layed his head on Sams shoulder suddenly feeling tired, "God Sammy..eleven years old!" Sam nodded and rubbed Deans arm, "Best year of my life..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Caught in the act 2

**A/N: After considering it, I decided to write another part to this story. I want to thank everyone who has and is reading this story. Thank you :)**

Sam signed as he looked into the mirror at himself. He couldnt believe what just happened just a few hours ago...

Dean and Sam were both staying at another motel this time. Another hunt that Bobby told them about. Some girl was killed a few days ago and it definately a mystery to everyone. Now both brothers had yet another job to do.

Dean zipped up his bag and looked over at his younger brother to see him doing the same. He couldnt help but stare at him. The way he moved as he packed , the way his arms flexed as he moved to the bed where the map was and a few other things. He quickly looked away when Sam looked up at him, "Okay, what did Bobby say again about this hunt, that this girl suddenly disappeared and then no more then 5 minutes later, they found her dead and they dont know how...it doesnt make sense"

Dean shrugged, "No evidence of a stangle, no wounds, no weapon..we just got to get down there and see if there's sulfur or...or anything about this girl that seems weird" They grabbed everything they need for the hunt and walked out to the Impala.

**During the drive:**

Dean was in the drivers seat as usual and Sam in the passagener seat next to him. It was a 1 hour drive to Corsicana, Texas were Bobby had sent them. It was raining so the windows were up for once and Dean didnt like it at all like he always did, close windows meant whatever or whoever was in the car you could smell and right now, Dean could only smell Sam and Sam smelt pretty damn good.

Sam's cologne that he always wore was strong today and Dean couldnt get enough. Sam suddenly pulled out the map and opened it, "Okay, go about 2 miles then there should be a turn on the left" Dean couldnt speak so he nodded. When Dean didnt respond, Sam looked over at him, "You okay dude?" Dean nodded and cleared his throat, "Yea, didnt get enough sleep last night.."

"Watching you sleep and imaging what I would do to you was what I was doing most of the night" Dean thought

Sam shook his head, "Shouldnt have had that taco last night or the other 3 with it before bed dude" He couldnt help but laugh, "I knew what you were doing last night Dean" Sam thought to himself

**Later that night:**

Sam was laying half asleep on his motel bed when he felt a dip on the mattress. He kept his eyes close, knowing who it was. Suddenly Sam felt his sweatpants being dragged down a little and felt his cock twitch from the cold.

Sam then felt the mattress dip some more as Dean slowly straddled him. He felt his warm breathe lingering on his now half exposed chest...

"God Sammy, wish u were awake so you can see how you affect me" Dean whispered softly into Sam's stomach. Sam couldnt help but move a little as he dipped his tongue into Sam's belly button.

Dean suddenly stopped what he was doing, "Sam?...Sammy, you awake?"

Sam didnt dare move a muscle as Dean signed a breath of relief, "Thank god he's still asleep" Sam felt Dean's mouth again but traveling down. Sam layed there as Dean made his way to where Sam wanted his older brother to be every since that time where Dean caught him jacking off his cock.

Sam couldnt help the small groan that came out of his mouth. Dean didnt stop what he was doing though, probably thinking that it was just Sam dreaming. Finally Dean couldnt help it anymore and took a big swallow of Sam's cock. Sam groaned again as Dean started deepthroating, "God he sounds like an angel when he's sleeping"

Sam couldnt resist anymore and grabbed his brothers head and pushed down, "Yes Dean!" Dean shot up and looked horrified at his younger brother, "S..Sam..." Sam leaned up and grabbed Deans face, "Please Dean...I need to cum please"

Dean slowly shook the shock away and started smirking, "You need to cum huh? Want to to suck you off so you can cum?" Sam nodded, "Yes please Dean, please. I need my big brother to suck my dick hard!" Dean leaned down and continued to suck off Sam, "So good baby boy, you taste so fucking good!" Sam threw his head back and groaned, "Your mouth feels like a oven Dean, my cock cant even take it anymore!"

Sam groaned as he grabbed Dean's hair hard and shot his cum down Dean's throat. He came so much that Dean couldnt all swallow it but he tried anyway. After cleaning off Sammy, Dean pulled back and licked his lips, "Go good baby boy"

Sam was breathing hard and trying to get his sight back, "God Dean, I've never came that hard before" Dean laughed, "Well..." Suddenly Sam grabbed Dean and flipped him over on his back, taking Dean's breath away, "Sammy..?"

Sam shook his head and straddled Dean's legs, "I want you to fuck me hard and when I mean hard..i mean it" Dean stared at his brother as his cock became more harder then before. "I..I dont want to hurt you" Sam laughed and reached behind him, "You wont..I..I got myself ready for you"

Dean stared at his brother in shock, "While you were in the shower.." Sam suddenly got embassed. Dean reached up and stroked his face, "Dont be shy baby boy" Sam reached behind him again and grabbed Dean's cock.

Sam and Dean both groaned as Sam sank down until he was sitting on his big brothers lap, "Fuck!" Dean didnt move a muscle as Sam got use to the new feeling of having his big brothers cock inside his tight hole.

Slowly Sam started moving up and down, it soon turning into a hard and deep pleasure. Both boys groaned and threw their heads back, "So fucking tight Sammy, you like fucking your brothers cock like this?"

Sam was into so much pleasure that he didnt hear Dean, "Your cock feels so good Dee, so hard and thick!" Dean's hands reached up and started pinching Sam's nipples which made him groan more loudly. Not wanting to make the nieghbors mad, Dean pulled down Sam's mouth and kissed him rough, "Shh, dont want to make the other people around here mad do you?"

Sam groaned out, "I dont care!"

Dean moaned and thrusted faster at Sammy's word, "Oh yea baby!"

Sam grabbed his own cock that was bouncing up and down and started stroking it. Sam has never felt like this and he wouldnt forget this night ever.

Dean opened his eyes and saw Sam stroking himself. He replaced Sam's hand and did it for him. Sam's head went back as he bounced faster, "Let me come Dean please!" Dean stroked faster, "Im gonna cum too baby boy, want me to cum inside you?" Dean moaned out as Sam nodded and started playing with his nipples that were hard from Dean's hands from before.

Sam released first then Dean. Both slowed until they came to a complete stop. Sam leaned down and kissed his brother softly, "God Dean..i love you" Dean smiled as they both layed down next to each other after Dean deattached himself making Sam moan.

After laying next to each other for a few minutes, Dean looked over at Sam who was just laying there calmly, "You okay baby boy?" Sam smiled as he turned his head, "Prefect" They both laughed softly. Dean moved onto his side facing him and started tracing on Sam's stomach, "Sammy...this is wrong...were...were brothers and this shouldnt be happening with each other.."

Sam signed and grabbed Dean's hand and kissed it, "I know Dee...but I couldnt stop even if I tried" Dean stroked Sam's face and gave him a sweet kiss, "I dont want to stop either"

They continued to kiss each other softly when they suddenly heard the door open and in comes Bobby. It was dark still in the room but both could see Bobby's figure and him moving over to the light switch, "Bobby wait!'

The shock on his face wasnt compared to how Sam and Dean felt. Bobby stood in front of the door still and couldn't utter a word. Dean got up and grabbed his boxers as well as Sam. Dean and Sam stared as Bobby did the same.

Bobby finally spoke up after a minute of silence, "I'll...I'll wait outside" He couldnt get out fast enough. Both brothers stared after him then looked at each other... They both knew now that things werent ever going to be the same again especially with what just happened.


End file.
